El amor Verdadero
by Stuki-chan
Summary: Hinata comienza a darse cuenta de cuales son sus verdaderso sentimientos respecto a su primo, sera amor?, cuantas pruebas deberan de pasar antes de darse cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Neji & Hinata


OHAAAIIOOO

Mucho gusto soy Stuki-chan nn este es el primer fic ke publico ( nnU ya había empezado uno pero la verdad no me agrado XD hahaha), bueno este fic Es acerca del amor entre Hinata-chan y Neji-kun nn por ke me gusta esta pareja o.o… bueno no se la verdad desde ke los vi me encanta ron XD jajaja la relación es algo.. bueno algo extraña dado ke son primos pero la verdad a mi no me importo nn insisto ke hacen una fantástica pareja nn ( o.o se dieron cuenta sonrió mucho .. n,n no puedo evitarlo estoy emocionada!)

ADVERTENCIA(S): (sonó lindo XD jajaja)

1.- bueno los personajes en si no tienen la actitud del personaje original pero .. bueno les aviso n,n

2.- no se pero a mi me paso ke cuando mencionaban a un personaje muchas veces no sabia de quien demonios hablaban así ke , me referiré a algunos como lo ke son de la familia, ya sea el padre de Hinata, el tío de esta, y personajes ke la verdad no tomare mucho en cuenta XD.

Aclaraciones!

() Las frases ke estén encerradas en parentesis son las acciones tomadas por el personaje.

- Las ke estén encerradas en guiones son los pensamientos.

Ahora espero reviews , no muchas pero espero nnU .

Ahora.. KE LA HISTORIA COMIENZE!

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

ººººº **Capitulo 1: Mis sentimientos son…**ººººº

Era una hermosa mañana de verano, el viento mueve suavemente las hojas de los árboles haciendo ke estos creen una hermosa melodía. Una Hinata de tan solo 11 años descansa boca abajo mirando como caen las hojas desde el comedor.

Hinata: (suspiro) Adoro el verano… es tan.. tan lindo.. sonríe no lo crees así, padre?

Padre: Cierto querida, tal vez, disfrutar del día, Te gustaría?

Hinata un poco sorprendida: Claro padre emocionada la chica sale de la habitación y se va a cambiar

Hinata: -es mi oportunidad de salir, y verlo- (Al pensar esto la chica se sonroja un poco) - ke estoy pensando!- (la chica pone sus manos en sus mejillas y comienza a negar con la cabeza intentando ke los pensamientos salgan al hacer esto Bueno estoy lista n/n la chica se pone su suéter y sale corriendo de su habitación rumbo a la salida)

Padre: Hinata cuídate, y no llegues muy tarde, entendido.

Hinata: Si padre lo haré (la chica sonríe y sale)

Después de unos minutos la chica se encuentra en el bosque, si cualquiera la hubiese visto pensaría ke la chica estaba perdida, pero ella en realidad lo que hacia era ver ke no hubiera nadie, al ver ke no había signos que alguien estuviera cerca se detiene frente a un enorme árbol, y al instante golpea el tronco de una forma como si estuviera golpeando en clave; al finalizar, de la copa del árbol cae una escalera hecha de soga.

Hinata sube a lo ke parece ser una casa en el árbol, no era una casita de niños común, estaba equipada como si esta fuese una casa de verdad solo que un una versión mas pequeña: tenia 2 habitaciones, una sala de te, un comedor, una pequeña cocina, hasta un baño ( como lograron esto estas niñas la verdad no lo se XD) Al subir una chica de cabello rosado le dio la bienvenida a Hinata mientras esta terminaba de subir.

Sakura: Hola Hinata como estas?

Hinata: Muy bien Sakura y tú?

Sakura: pues pensé ke no vendrías, e estado sola durante varios días aquí, gustas un te?

Hinata un poco avergonzada: lo siento pero mi padre no me tenía permitido salir hasta ke terminara mi entrenamiento… mmm creo ke pasare no tengo sed pero muchas gracias.

Sakura: Vaya ... entrenas demasiado deberías de descansar aunque sea un poco.

Hinata: u.u si lo se pero .. (suspiro) pero tenia ke terminarlos además mi padre dice ke son para mi bien -

Sakura: jeje bueno, quería contarte algo… lo vi.. (Sakura cambia un poco su expresión y se torna mas seria) lo vi esta tarde con .. bueno con ella.

La cara de Hinata se torna más oscura y ya no refleja la felicidad de encontrarse con su amiga.

Hinata: (mirando a la nada) d-de verdad?

Sakura: L-lo siento amiga no sabia si decírtelo o no, pero si es cierto los vi cuando se dirigían al lago. (de donde sake un lago no lo se solo lo sake XD)

Hinata intentando sonreír: Y por ke me dices eso a mí? .. yo no soy nadie para decidir con quien puede salir y con quien no, después de todo somos solo primos…

Sakura: mmm.. como digas… aunque ya te e visto como lo miras, pero vamos si tu dices que no pasa nada entonces no pasa nada Sakura soltó una risita

Hinata intento reír también pero su mirada triste reflejaba otra cosa, para finalizar dijo: No te preocupes tanto.. nn …saldré a caminar un rato ..

Mientras Hinata bajaba Sakura no podía dejar de pensar ke su amiga se mentía a si misma y culparse de haber arruinado el día de su amiga.

Sakura:toma un sorbo de su te - Solo se engaña a ella misma… a nadie mas, solo a ella- (suspira)

Los campos estaban hermosos, llenos de hojas, llenos de vida… en medio de un hermoso campo una joven yacía recostada viendo las nubes moverse lentamente, la luz del caluroso sol de verano la hizo quitarse el suéter liviano que traía puesto, dejándolo debajo de su cabeza a modo de almohadilla. El viento movía su cabello de una forma ke parecía ke lo hacían solo para poder acariciar su hermoso e infantil rostro ( jaja se ve ke me agrada mucho verdad XD), esta por otro lado solo lo acomodaba cada ke le molestaba.

Hinata: - el sentimiento ke siento por el va mas allá del cariño ke siento por ser mi primo… va mas allá del sentimiento ke siento por ser mi familiar… mi cabeza esta confundida por lo ke mi corazón le trata de decir… no lo puedo descifrar así..- al decir esto unas lagrimas brotaron de los hermosos ojos de la chica.

Voz: por ke lloras… Hinata-chan…

Al escuchar esta voz el corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco e inmediatamente abrió los ojos.

Hinata: Neji-kun…. al decir esto el chico se sentó a un lado de Hinata, a lo ke ella solo respondió levantándose y acto seguido abrazo sus piernas

Neji: El torneo ser ala próxima semana, acaso temes ke te derrote en el?

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza

Neji: bueno.. pues entonces por ke llorabas?

Hinata no quería responderle – acaso te diré ke lloro por no saber lo que siento por ti?- se puso de pie y apenas comenzó su paso y recordó su suéter y se agacho a tomarlo, al hacer esto Neji le tomo la muñeca y en un tono frió le dijo.

Neji: No me vencerás esta vez prima, esta vez yo ganare entendido..

Al terminar de decir esto le soltó la muñeca, e Hinata incorporándose se alejo.

Hinata no volvió a la casa en el árbol, regreso a su casa y vio ke se encontraba vacía.

Hinata: Ya regrese (dijo esperando ke alguien le respondiera con un "bienvenida a casa" mas lo ke recibió fue un helado silencio, al tiempo se quitaba las zapatillas)

Hinata se dirigió a su habitación con mucho desgano, al pasar por la sala de estar noto que una nota yacía sobre la mesa, curiosa se acerco y leyó a quien Iba dirigida.

Para Hinata..

Un poco asombrada lo abrió y leyó para si misma el contenido pero mas le sorprendió lo ke esta decía.

Regresare pronto.. tu padre

Hinata un tanto enfadada: Regresare pronto! REGRESARE PRONTO! (sus mejillas dejaron ese tono pálido ke tenían y se tornaron rojas solo eso a dicho) … u.u…. (tomo el papel, lo hizo pedazos como si este fuera a calmar un poco su enfado, al tiempo salía rumbo a su habitación)

Se recostó y trato de no pensar tanto en la nota, y por lo menos dejar de pensar en la duda ke tenia sobre los sentimientos hacia su primo, el cansancio venció y pareciera ke no fueron mas ke unos minutos los ke ella cerro los ojos, y al abrirlos se dio cuenta ke ya había amanecido, peor noche no había tenido la chica así que en tan solo unos instantes se alisto para salir de nuevo pero no sin antes tomar si mochila la cual había llenado de varias cosas, al llegar ala entrada y ponerse de nuevo las zapatillas se despidió de nuevo como si el silencio le fuera a responder con un " que te vaya bien, vuelve pronto" pero de nuevo la respuesta fue un frió silencio al ke ella estaba acostumbrada.

Al pasar por la plaza principal noto ke Naruto de nuevo estaba haciendo de las suyas y armo un gran escándalo, ella solo le causo algo de risa pero continuo con su camino, cerca de ella pasaron varios chicos entre ellos Sakura.

Sakura: Hinata-chan! Aquí estoy!

Hinata iba tan ensimismada ke no noto la presencia de Sakura y continuo caminando hacia su destino como si fuera un zombi.

Sakura por su parte se quedo algo sorprendida de la actitud de Hinata que decidió seguirla pero en ese instante apareció frente a ella Pen pen, mientras la conversación con ella seguía, Sakura no podía de dejar de ver hacia donde se dirigía Hinata, hasta ke por fin se dio cuenta que no lograría nada de esta forma, y mas ke no la podría alcanzar y así que siguió hablando con pen pen.

Hinata seguía caminando como esperando ke todo lo que rondaba por su cabeza desapareciera con el viento de verano que en ese momento soplaba, pronto se vio caminando entre rocas, lo ke hizo ke fuera un poco mas difícil su caminata, derepente se detuvo, frente a sus ojos estaba lo ke parecía un hermoso lago de aguas termales, se quito su mochila y verifico ke nadie estuviera cerca entonces lentamente comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, ropas que no dejaban ver que debajo de todo eso el cuerpo de Hinata ya estaba mas desarrollada, dejando ver un cuerpo ke para una niña de tan solo 11 años y que se supone que esta en pleno desarrollo dejaría a mas de uno sin aliento, y además demostraba ke dentro de poco tendría un cuerpo digno de envidiarse ( etto… chicos perdón por la descripción tan , bueno tan escasa pero oigan es una niña seria una perversión por parte mía ) abrió su mochila y tomo la toalla ke adentro llevaba y lentamente se introdujo en ese pequeño oasis de aguas termales ke al parecer era solo para ella.

Tomo la toalla, la mojo un poco en las aguas y la puso sobre su rostro al tiempo ke se recargaba sobre la orilla inmersa en sus pensamientos…

Hinata:- Por ke cuando lo veo.. mi corazón comienza a palpitar de una forma tan rápida… por ke el estar cerca de el hace ke todas mis fuerzas se vayan desapareciendo de forma instantánea.. es mi primo.. no puedo.. es imposible ke sienta ese cariño por el.. o no?-

Hinata estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, en su confusión cuando de pronto escucho el crujir de una rama al ser rota e inmediatamente tomo la toalla y se cubrió.

Hinata: Quien anda ahí?... vamos salga quien quiera que sea… no seas cobarde…

Kurenai: Vamos querida no te asustes de esa forma.. (soy solo una amiga la voz se acercaba al momento ke la forma de una mujer se distinguía entre los arbustos) Pensé ke era la única ke conocía este lugar y ya veo ke no..

Hinata: A es usted sensei pensé ke era algún pervertido, o Naruto.. de cualquier forma es casi lo mismo…

Kurenai: (dejo salir un par de risitas y se acerco) Como estas Hinata-chan .. veo ke mi lugar secreto ya no es tan secreto después de todo..

Hinata: Lo ke me sorprende es usted, no pensé ke conocía este lugar..

Kurenai: Vamos! Si me encanta pasear por aquí… te importa si te acompaño?

Hinata: Claro que no nn es bienvenida..

Kurenai: Veamos pequeña, puedo preguntar por ke nombraste a tu querido primo mientras dormitabas?

Hinata se puso roja, no se había dado cuenta ke lo había dicho en voz alta.

Hinata: pu-pues estaba pensando en varias cosas eso es todo… respondió con algo de torpeza

Kurenai: por favor nos seas tímida, ambas sabemos ke es por otra cosa( mientras decía esto la chica se introducía al agua) además no seria ninguna sorpresa, desde hace tiempo me di cuenta que sientes algo por tu primo.

Hinata (mas roja ke nada solo mostró una leve sonrisa y negó de inmediato )N-no se a lo ke se refiere sensei , Neji-kun es mi primo.. y siento solo… ca-cariño por el, por ke e de sentir algo mas ke solo cariño?

Kurenai:… mmm.. veamos.. cuando te pregunte te pusiste nerviosa, te ruborizaste y mmm.. titubeaste un poco al responder, no crees ke eso será lo ke me hizo dudar?

Hinata (respondió algo nerviosa) Y-yo… bajo la mirada n-no se lo ke siento por el .. no lo se (los ojos se le llenaron de lagrimas y cuando estaba a punto de llorar).

Kurenai: no te esfuerces en pensar tanto con la cabeza… es mejor guiarte por el corazón… después de todo es el, el ke al final responderá a esta cuestión.. no lo crees? (le dirigió una sonrisa a Hinata)

Hinata:- Mi corazón… sabrá lo que … lo que yo siento por el….- (Hinata le regreso la sonrisa y así continuaron platicando durante casi toda la tarde sin ke se dieran cuenta).

Hinata: Me tengo ke ir .. tengo ke regresar temprano a casa… n.n nos vemos después… sensei n.n

Hinata tomo sus ropas y comenzó a vestirse, cuando estaba a punto de irse.

Kurenai: nos vemos querida cuídate mucho y recuerda lo que te dije, tu corazón nunca miente.. el te dirá la verdad…

Hinata (tomo su mochila y se dirijo corriendo a su casa, mientras tanto las palabras de su sensei resonaban en su cabeza )– tu corazón te dirá la verdad…- (sin darse cuenta choco contra alguien haciéndola caer y soltar su mochila a unos pasos de ella).

Hinata: lo siento no veía por donde ve..venia.. (no termino la frase cuando su corazón comenzó a latir de forma apresurada).

Neji: Deberías fijarte … podrías caer y lastimarte…

Hinata: no tienes por que preo..

Neji: y después no seria justo en nuestra pelea tuviera esa ventaja..

Hinata solo sintió ke las mejillas se tornaban rojas mientras se levantaba del suelo, tratando de ignorar el comentario anterior, se levanto y se sacudió un poco, sin siquiera voltear a ver a Neji esta dijo.

Hinata: no te preocupes, yo tampoco quiero ke me des un trato amable solo por ser tu prima, nos veremos en la competencia (decía mientras le dirigió una mirada ke no parecía de ella).

Neji se quedo pasmado era la primera vez ke Hinata le respondía y mas mirándolo de esa forma, era la primera vez ke en realidad sentía que ella lo retaba; ella por su parte tomo su mochila y siguió su camino a su casa, con el corazón a mil por hora… pero una cosa era segura.. feliz.

Hinata: -Lo que siento.. lo que siento por ti es... es amor.. pero no dejare ke esa sea mi debilidad… y mucho menos.. dejare ke mi corazón termine lastimado por ti.. mi querido Neji-

La luz de la luna era la única luz ke guiaba el camino de Hinata… un camino que de ahora en adelante enfrentaba un reto mucho mayor al del ganar y sentirse superior a alguien…era la guía que tendría ella para poder sobrepasar lo que en este momento ocurría dentro de ella, dentro de su corazón, del amor… un amor recién descubierto

**Fin del Capitulo 1: Mis sentimientos son…**

**Continuara….**

-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-

Nota de la autora:

0.0! por Dios! No puedo creer ke haya escrito esto XD jajaja es demasiado meloso hasta para mi XD jajaja ( el escribir a altas horas de la noche y escuchando la canción I hear You everywhere de Rie Tanaka tiene sus efectos sobre mi XD jaja . pronto verán a esta canción presente en una escena usada como background xD) .

De verdad es la primera vez ke escribo algo así… la verdad no creerían lo fría ke soy .. XD es por eso mi asombro .. -- supongo ke es por ke estoy enamorada XD jajaja si como no, la verdad no se por ke escribí esto pero es ke .. amo a Neji y a Hinata ! Son los mejores TT no importa ke ya los estén choteando demasiado u.u…

Un breve flash de cómo comencé a desarrollar mi historia.. mmm.. bueno estaba en el baño pensando en alguna tontería ke no recuerdo.. (jajaj XD) y como me había metido a un RPG de Naruto ( jaja ke al final me sustituyeron TT … bueno la verdad casi no participaba por ke los malditos me ignoraban TT cuanta maldad!) y pues me puse a pensar ke una historia seria linda entre Neji e Hinata… nada mas les digo.. va a ver de todo aquí XD jaja así ke prepárense, bueno no de todo sino mas ke nada de todo con la pareja central :P ah si como les iba diciendo ( ya se dieron cuanta ke como ke me desvió de las cosas XD) la historia en si ya la tengo .. solo me falta desarrollarla y ponerla en "papel", lo cual me parece algo .. bueno me da algo de flojera pero bueno la historia saldrá semanalmente (claro si no me da flojera escribirla XD) peor les prometo ke pronto sabrán de mi n,n.

Comenzando a escribir el próximo capitulo ( jejeje me siento shigure con el cigarro en mano XD)

Espero ke lo hayan disfrutado y disculpen las incoherencias y mala ortografía ke tengo .. --" es un vicio la mala ortografía en mi, ( jaja si ven ke esta bien escrito fue gracias a karei mi computador TT amo ke me corrija es muy linda! TT ke haría sin ti Karei TT acto seguido abrazo a mi computador) Bueno hasta la próxima amigs ! nnv

Mitsuki "Tsuki-chan" Tsubasa **(n.n)**


End file.
